Celos Fantasmas
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: Porque mis celos eran así, como fantasmas. Cuando creían que no estaban, ahí se encontraban y esperaban el momento justo para ir en contra de su objetivo. Y lo hacían de manera terrible y letal. Porque mientras yo siguiera vivo, y Akane fuera mi prometida. Siempre existirían Mis celos fantasmas.


**Este será mi primer fic de Ranma y Akane, espero no defraudarles. Este fic sera narrado por Ranma.**

Celos fantasmas:

No entendía esa manía suya de sonreírle a todo el mundo, esas sonrisas eran solo mías y no tenía por qué mostrarlas. Porque, porque aunque suene muy posesivo, yo era su prometido y su único dueño.

Salimos como de costumbre de casa, corriendo. No sé si era por costumbre, pero siempre teníamos el afán de salir de aquella manera. Como siempre yo corría encima de la valla y ella por la calzada con su uniforme nuevo. Pues al director, que estaba más loco que Haposai, había impuesto un uniforme más femenino para las estudiantes de Furinkan. Consistía en: una falda escocesa, muy corta para su gusto, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta mostaza. Estaba hermosa. Llegamos a la escuela, el primero en recibirnos, como todas las mañanas fue Kuno. Quien antes de pronunciar su –Akane mi amor te quiero, ven a mis brazos—le mande una patada en toda su cara. Porque no desistía ya, Akane era mía y mi prometida, como si fuera a dejar que estuviera en brazos de otro hombre, primero sobre mi cadáver.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de otras malditas hora de aburrimiento.

-Bueno chicos, les presentare a un nuevo compañero – Anuncio el profesor

¿Un nuevo alumno?, estábamos a mitad de año, como iba a ponerse al corriente y lo mas importante ¿sobreviviría a esta escuela de locos?

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Tamaki Miyamoto – Era un chico alto, pelo rubio de ojos azules. Un extranjero, seguramente.

Escuche un gran suspiro.

Mire a mis costados, y vi a todas mis compañeras hipnotizadas. En ese grupo estaba Ukio, no podía creer que ella se dejara hipnotizar de esa manera, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que mi prometida estaba en ese grupo, sin dudarlo ese extranjero aprendería, a las buenas o las malas, que no debía acercarse a mi Akane. Me entretuve mirando con un ceño fruncido, a mi prometida conversando amenamente con ese tal Tamaki. El timbre sonó. La verdad es que no lo escuche, seguía ensimismado con las sonrisas que daba mi prometida a sabiendas que no eran para mí. Una mano toco mi hombro y pronto me di cuenta que era mi amiga Keita.

-Ranma ¿vamos a jugar futbol?—me pregunto

-Claro

Necesitaba encontrar el momento preciso para advertirle a ese tipo. Me iba a retirar cuando escuche…

-Akane, podrías enseñarle la escuela a Tamaki –le dijo el profesor a mi prometida.

-Sera un placer –Respondió ella con una sonrisa, porque tenía que sonreírle a otra persona que no fuera yo.

-Siento causar molestias –dijo ese tipo.

Yo simplemente me retire, un buen peleador ataca cuando es preciso y en el momento justo. Este no era el momento. Enojarse es fácil, pero enojarse en el momento justo no es sencillo, tal como dijo Odiseo a su hijo.

A mitad del partido nos dieron un tiempo para descansar. Me acerque a los lavados y cuando estuve allí, vi a Akane sonriendo, y a aquel extranjero a su costado. Cuando ella se agacho vi que aquel idiota mirándole las bragas. Lo asesinaría. Justo cuando un aura oscura empezó a rodar mi cuerpo, me controle, había aprendido a canalizar mi ira y en este momento no lo haría.

Volví al partido, y ahí desate mi ira. Mi equipo gano y el otro equipo, pues estaban todos lesionados. Al salir, vi a Akane saludándome, me acerque a ella.

-Vámonos a casa –me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Los chicos me pidieron que me quedara un rato para coordinar algunas tácticas de juego, iré más tarde—dije.

-Como tú digas, nos vemos allá—me dijo y se fue.

Apenas me encontré solo subí hacia mi aula y localice mi objetivo. Estaba reuniendo sus cosas y poniéndolas en su maleta.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar a Akane- dije con total calma.

-¡Ah, eres tú!, Ranma, ¿verdad? Ya me habían dicho que Akane era tu prometida –dijo el con total cinismo – pues, puedes ir olvidándote de ella. Pronto será mi novia. Disfrutare de su lindo cuerpo – finalizo con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

No necesite que dijera más, con un certero puñetazo le disloque la mandíbula y proseguí con el resto de su cuerpo. El trataba de defenderse, pero no podía. Toda la ira que había estado en mi cuerpo se canalizo en mis golpes. Me dispuse a salir del salón no sin antes decirle…

-Ya sabes, no te le vuelvas a acercar a Akane y no le dirás de esto a nadie—sentencie dirigiendo mi mirada a aquel chic que apena podía moverse esta sangrando de la boca y tenía moretones. Era lo de menos porque creo que lo que más golpee fue su orgullo.

Volví a casa con total tranquilidad, cuando atravesé el umbral pude ver a mi prometida mirando desde la ventana. Ella me saludo con una sonrisa que yo devolví. Porque esa sonrisa era mía al igual que ella.

_Porque mis celos eran así, como fantasmas. Cuando creían que no estaban, ahí se encontraban y esperaban el momento justo para ir en contra de su objetivo. Y lo hacían de manera terrible y letal._

De Tamaki no supimos nada, creo que mostro su expulsión. Bueno eso ya no me importaba porque mientras yo siguiera vivo, y Akane fuera mi prometida. Siempre existirían _Mis celos fantasmas._

**Que tal como me quedo, ¿reviews?, bueno espero que les haya agradado y si ustedes me lo piden podría hacer mas de Ranma y Akane.**


End file.
